The Meaning of the Word Insane
by Princess Zathura
Summary: Don't like, don't read. NO FLAMES! Much like my other story,this is about my sister and I getting into trouble, only this one doesn't follow the actual series. The summary is inside, as well as some other explainations. So feel to read, review, and enjoy!
1. The Five Series War Day Three: Mud Pies

This is my new story, it has the summary (below) and the first chapter (under the summary)

* * *

Hehe… Well this story is for anyone who gives a crap about my writing, Jinx and I are on another adventure, only this time it has absolutely nothing to do with the general plot of the original series. Umm, well… Maybe a little, but not too much to tell the truth.

Anywho, Jinx and I are going about our usual lives, and we receive a knock on our door. Some people show up and say that's we're next in line for the throne! We fly to England, and meet our supposed 'Aunt' and live in the palace. Yeah, it's pretty cool for awhile because at night my sister and I sneak out and do what ever we want! But after awhile we're introduced to the Hellsing organization. At every place we go to, three people die. And according to them we're the prime suspects! So now the Hellsing organization is after all of our many night time identities (Moon, Eclipse, Midnight, Noon) and we're on the run. We still want to perform, but we have to go it and get out! Our daytime selves as our Aunt knows us (Twilight and Dawn) are in trouble of being found out as well! We (really) have no clue what will happen, but what ever it is it can't be good!

* * *

It was a _perfect_ summer evening, the warm sun was shinning, the birds were chirping, and the children were playing.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Umm... By 'playing' I meant were in the middle of an all out **war**.

The local children were all gathered on one side of town, in the middle of what they would call a "Five Series War". This was a battle that included, Paint ball (Day 4), water war (Day 2), mud fight (Day 3), laser tag (Day 5), and dodge ball (Day 1). Today was day three, and the kids were in the middle of avoiding random mud pies that were coming their way. Actually the whole thing was a very long game of capture the flag. They did this every year, the week before school started was always when the war began. This battle wasn't fair, because it wasn't boys vs. girls, it was a battle versus cliques. Surprisingly the team with the least amount of people was winning. In the area, there were two main groups. Dolls, and Obsession. The team that called themselves Dolls was made up of the popularity obsessed, and the control freaks. Obsession was made up of everyone who dared to be different. Twilight, and Dawn were on team obsession. Dawn had been a rebel to popularity since she was little, and Twilight never participated, so her sister chose for her.

Dawn was currently dodging a flying mud pie, and running to her teams base. Half of the whole town was cleared out as a war zone. Dawn ran from house to house, if they caught her now then she'd be toast. She had been voted captain, so she was expected to play her part. Her team's flag was currently hidden in a shed across town. At the moment she was busy acting as a decoy to lure them away from the flag. Dawn took a left and ran along the barrier that separated the rest of the town from the war zone. She was fast, but they were faster. The other team were on bikes, as well as running after her. Dawn jumped down into a hole. That would force the rest of them to run, you couldn't use any type of vehicle in the tunnels on this side of town. The ground was far too uneven.

Dawn was a twelve year old girl with brown hair, and brown eyes. Her, and her sister Twilight were twins. Dawn's long hair was currently in a ponytail that smacked the back of her head every time that she took a step. She was planning on cutting her hair later.

Dawn ran as fast as her legs would carry her, she knew they would never have the guts to actually use the tunnels! Dolls were a team of extremely preppy people, the only ones that actually joined were the boys, and maybe a girl here or there. Dawn turned right, and kept running. She had to get back to base before the sun went down. Taking another right, Dawn ran faster, in these five days the kids who participated were on their own. Because she was the only one with experience, Dawn also became "Mother". She would cook for her team, and she was ideally in charge. Dawn kept running until she hit what seemed to be a dead end. It wasn't a dead end at all, Dawn pushed the wall, and it opened to reveal a door. Dawn ran through there, and surfaced on the border line of territory. Dawn was tired, but she kept going. She looked at her watch, it was almost eight. The sun was almost all the way down, and she was still a few miles away from her base.

"Dawn!" yelled girl. Dawn turned around and looked at the person whe had just called her name. It was a girl who looked to be about ten, when she really was thirteen. Her name was Lyn. She had light brown, almost blonde hair, and grey eyes. Lyn was on a bike, which made Dawn jump for joy.

"Do you need help?" Dawn smiled and stood on the back of the bike as Lyn took the two of them toward the base.

"Hey guys, look who I found!" Lyn shouted, revealing Dawn. Said girl was promptly tackled by the younger kids, and hugged by her closest friends.

"Where were you?" Janet asked. Janet was a tall thin girl who was extremely pale, and had brown hair. Janet was next in line for the role of "mother" and third to last in line for captain.

"I attempted to snatch the flag." Dawn said laughing nervously. Janet walked over to her and whacked her over the head.

"I told you not to go unless you had enough time!" Even though Autumn was captain, and "mother" Janet acted as her "mother".

"Spare me the lecture, where are the guys? We've got two hours to lock-down." Lock-down came at ten, but everyone was supposed to at least be on their territory at nine.

"They were looking for you, they should be on their way back soon." Lyn said going to read a magazine. Dawn sighed, this was going to be a long week.

* * *

**Elsewhere...**

"Why can't I see them!?" asked an ever so pissed off queen on England.

"It's dangerous at the moment you majesty! Those children are in the middle of an all out war!" replied an ever so annoyed Sir Integra.

"Well they're my kin, so they're my responsability!"

"Your Majesty, I'm sure that they are fine. I know that every minute is precious, but will you please relax, we're doing all that we can."

* * *

**Back in the war zone...**

Dawn had just taken attendance. No one was missing except a few of the younger kids who had refused to follow directions, and had gotten captured.

"Don... Why do I have to do this?" Dawn asked as she finished cooking dinner.

"Do what?"

"Act both as Mother and Captain."

"Because you're good at both." Dawn sighed, she needed to get different friends. Suddenly there was a loud knock at the door. Dawn opened the door without a care, and picked up the note that was attached to a rock.

"This is the fifth one this week." She said not even looking at it.

"Again? They'll get tired of it eventually," Janet spoke, looking up from her book. The other team would send notes asking Dawn or Janet to join their team, they never replied. Lyn was sure that eventually they would get desperate enough to kidnap one of them. Janet stayed in the base all day, and Dawn was good at not getting caught, so there was no danger. Not yet anyway...

* * *

**Later that night...**

Dawn, Janet, Don, and Sammy were sitting at the table playing scrabble. Sammy was Don's friend, personally her and Dawn never got along, but Dawn was still happy that she was on her team. Sammy was only thirteen, but she was a genius. The only person that Dawn could name that had the slightest possibility of being smarter, was Don. Sammy was a short redhead with freckles, and green eyes.

"D-I-S-A-S-S-O-C-I-A-T-I-O-N, I win." Don said finishing the game.

"Of course, you win, you _always_ win..." Dawn said rolling her eyes. It was **two** in the morning, and Don had just won for the fifth time in a row.

"I'm going to bed." Sammy stated walking off.

"So am I," Don said putting the game away. As they left Dawn took out a deck of cards and started to play war with Janet.

About five minutes later, there was a knock at the door,

"I'll get it," Janet said getting up. Dawn watched as Janet approached the door. Something wasn't right, who in the world could be knocking, in a war zone, at **two am**? Janet was just about to open the door when Dawn said,

"Wait a sec!" Janet froze, and turned around,

"Huh?"

"Forgetting something?"

"What?"

"Password."

"Oh, right!" Janet smacked herself, and Dawn mentally smacked her. After lock-down any visitor needed a password to be let in. Each team had different passwords, and they changed from day to day. Each team's captain chose the password, and sent it into the district office that allowed the whole thing. Surprisingly, today their team's password was "rose".

"What's the password?" Janet asked. For safety reasons, Dawn was the only one who knew the password, but she kept it written on a sheet of paper just in case.

For a few seconds they could hear whispering outside of the door, then finally someone answered.

"Curry!" It was a female's voice.

"Wrong!" Dawn shouted, "Please state your business, or leave before I call security! As captain I am obligated to tell you that we have the right to fire, and blah, blah, blah, blibbity blah,"

* * *

**On the outside...**

On the other side of the door was none other than Seras Victoria, and Alucard. Alucard had tried to read the minds of the girls and find the password, but he had come up with... curry. Seras was trying to think logically, and had come up with ponies. They went with Alucard's. Though some how that was wrong... Now Seras was listening against the door trying to find a clue, while. They could hear the two fighting, and one of them getting smacked in the head, but no password. Finally,

"Please answer now, or... Yeah I got nothing." Another smack. Alucard was at this point, very annoyed, and also very amused.

* * *

**Back on the inside...**

Dawn rubbed her head, she had just gotten smacked over the head twice!

"What was that for?" I asked Janet.

"For being a nut!"

_'Just because I couldn't think of a good threat, doesn't mean I'm a nut'_ She thought to herself.

"As if you could do much better!" she retorted, getting up.

"Whatever, I'm going to bed!" Janet said rolling her eyes, and walking away. Dawn just stood there, and watched her friend leave, this was going to be a long week.

"Maybe we can help you with that," a voice said. Dawn turned around,

"Who the heck are you!?" She asked, behind her was a man dressed all in red, he was wearing glasses, and was smirking. Dawn ran over the the counter, and grabbed a slingshot from the drawer.

"Do I need to remind you that we have the right to fire at will!" she shouted,

"We?" he asked obviously amused, just then there was another knock at the door,

"Ummm... Could you please let me in?" they ignored her.

"There's more than one of us," Dawn said trying to sound brave,

"Yes, but at the moment there is one of you, with an empty slingshot," It was true, she had no ammo, and everyone else was in bed.

"I will say this once, and only once, two feet from where you're standing is an alarm, that alarm could wake up every single person within less than a second,"

"Oh?" Still ignoring Seras, Alucard took two steps foreword, taking the slingshot, and crushing it with his hand.

"Well that was a bust," Dawn muttered to herself, crossing her arms.

"Now where is this alarm that you mentioned?" he asked, his smirk growing with every second of silence that passed. In response, Dawn ran out of the kitchen and screamed out into the hallway. After the noise finally faded, Alucard found himself facing about twenty children, of all ages. It was at that moment that Seras finally broke through the **reinforced**door, and entered the apartment that was saved for these events. Her sudden appearance wasn't ignored, and caused all of the kids to stare.

"What?" she asked noticing how much attention she seemed to be getting.

"Y-you do know tha-that, that door was..." Sammy trailed off, twitching. Seras looked behind her at the door,

"Oh, sorry about that, we'll get that fixed," Sammy twitched again, and went back to her room.

"That's one down," Dawn muttered. Sighing, she sat on the ground, only to be hidden from view by the kids surrounding her.

"Which one of you is the leader?" Alucard asked, addressing the whole crowd of children. Instead of a vocal response, because Alucard was intimidating enough to scare even the high school boys, they all just took a rather large step back into the hallway. Thus revealing Dawn on the floor, not paying any attention to the actions of her, oh so 'brave' soldiers. Alucard laughed, bringing Dawn back to reality.

"Huh?" she asked, looking around and realizing that all of her soldiers had seemed desert her.

"So you're their leader?" Dawn looked up, today was so not her day.

"Maybe..." Alucard looked down upon her,

"Pathetic, a leader should be someone that others look up to, not some random brat who can't even stand up for herself," And with that Dawn was officially pissed off.

"Pathetic!? I've done things that you couldn't even imagine!" she hissed angrily. She had to remember to keep her cool, because if she got really mad, who knows what would happen.

"Oh? Like what?" Dawn didn't respond to that one, instead she turned to everyone who was in the hall,

"Guys, go to bed. Remember, we're still in the middle of a war here, and I promise you that you are going to be sore by tomorrow afternoon," Said quietly. Not wanting to be there in the first place with Alucard around, they all did as they were told. Turning back to Alucard Dawn waited,

"If you're so weak that you can't even show your own men, then you are beyond pathetic," he said scowling. That seemed to set her off,

"WILL YOU SHUT UP!" Dawn flew at him, punching him in the face. Instead of backfiring, and hurting her, Alucard flew into a wall.

"Master!" Seras shouted in alarm. Cracking her knuckles, Dawn walked over to the newly formed dent in the wall.

"Now, will you just tell me what the hell it is that you want so I can finally go to bed?" Because at the moment her bangs were hanging over her eyes, you couldn't see it, but her eyes had turned red. Standing in a somewhat defencive position, Seras coughed, drawing Dawn's attention to her.

"You see, well... We were here too..." she seemed to stop and think about it. That's when Alucard, seemed to appear out of nowhere,

"We are here to meet with a certain person," he said taking a picture out of his coat, not even bothering to look at it, he held it up.

"Two people actually, this child, and her sister. They're twins," Dawn twitched,

"Did you even bother looking at this picture?"

"Yes,"

"Do you know when it was taken?"

"We don't know,"

"Right," Dawn said, forcing herself to smile. The picture was of her, but it must have been very old, because when it was taken, she was about 6. Back then, her parents were alive, and she didn't know that her sister was still alive.

"Do you know where we can find them?" Mentally debating whether or not she should tell the truth, Dawn just twitched again, and laughed.

"Nope, sorry! Never seen them!" Unfortunately for her, she was very bad at lying sometimes, and now was one of those times. Alucard took out his gun, and pointed it at her head.

"I suggest you tell the truth,"

"Eep! Fine! That picture was taken of me in 2000!" she squealed. Putting his gun away, Alucard smirked,

"Well then, I guess that changes our current situation," he said, as Seras prepaired to take over. His job was just to confront the target, not actually talk to her.

"We are here on behalf of our queen to invite you back to the land of your origin, and to-" She began, but before she could finish, she noticed that the room was suddenly empty.

"...Nevermind," she said, turning around.

"Come on Police Girl, she's not the only one we're after," Alucard said, appearing in the doorway.

"Oh, all right," Seras sighed, and she had worked so hard on that speech too!

* * *

**In the secret underground hideaway (A.K.A: Where the flag is hidden)...**

"Do you think they're gone?" Lyn asked confused. Dawn had just walked down into their little "safe zone" so that means that something must have happened.

"How should I know? I only left because one of them was just about to go into a whole long speech about something,"

"Let me guess, you didn't bother listening?"

"No, I just left before they could go into depth, they'll be back later," this caused a large moan throughout the room.

"Oh don't give me that! You sound like you're back in school already! Need I remind you that we're still in the middle of a battle zone!? Whatever they want is my business, what I need you to do is go to bed, and not complain when we end up under attack at 6am!"

"6AM!?" came several voices.

"Gee, if you haven't noticed, they've been actually PLANNING their attacks, so yeah, 6am this morning. Got a problem with that?"

"YES!!"

"Too bad, now go to bed," Everyone sighed, but still did as they were told. The procedure was during an emergency they went to the basement in spite of their captain's orders, and to wait there until the coast was clear, from there they waited until they received her final orders which in this case was, to go to bed. Of course they weren't really going to sleep, they were going to lock her up in a closet and torture her until she told. But in this case that was going to have to wait until later, when they weren't preparing to go to battle.

* * *

Basically if you know my writing, I'm just going to make a total mess out of whatever I can think of. Happy days. If you actually give a care about how serious this series is, I suggest that you don't bother reading this, also if you're going to flame me, please remember that I actually have little to no experience writing, no matter how much I write. I have only one successful fic, and that's "But, Why Me," I thank you for you time.


	2. Waking Up

Wow, this is the first story besides PZCS that I actually updated instead of BWM. The two people that reviewed, you should be happy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing

* * *

**With Twilight...**

Twilight was sitting in a corner reading a book in the mansion. It was five AM for pete's sake! She wanted to go to bed, but Dawn called her a few minutes ago telling her that she was about to have company. Looking out of the window in the library, she noticed the sun coming up. This was another reason why she never joined the five series war. The battle was allowed to commence at dawn, no matter what time the sun decided to come up, and ended at sundown which was around nine these days. Yawning, Twilight moved from her chair in the corner, and onto the couch near the door. She was too lazy to walk all the way back upstairs to her room. Besides, there was no point when Alex, and Francis were going to come down to annoy her anyway.

"You've got that right!" Alex said, popping out of nowhere, causing Twilight to fall over,

"Waahhh!"

"Miss us?" Francis asked, smiling.

"Not as much as you would think. What happened to England?"

"We got bored-

"Plus we missed you!-

"And Dawn," They said finishing each other's sentences.

"You're not telling me something..." they started to back away slowly, as Twilight picked herself off of the floor, and glared at them.

"Fine!"

"We left because-

"Boarding school sucks!-

"And the head mistress

"Is an-

"Annoying-

"I get it enough already! Boarding school sucks, I know, I've been there before, especially in another country, and will you two please stop finishing each other's sentences!"

"Okay!" they chouresed. Twilight groaned, now that these two were back, the whole house was going to come alive.

"Why don't you two go join the battle out there? Dawn's captain this year,"

"Really!"

"That's-

"Awesome!" Sighing, Twilight collapsed back onto the couch as the two left. Sadly she forgot about the book that was still there, and she hit her head. It was hard cover too.

* * *

**With Dawn...**

Our dear "Rising Sun" was not happy, why? Because it was already 5:30, and no one except her, and some kid who had insomnia, was awake. The Dolls were going to attack in less than half an hour! Normally no one would think that they would pull it off, being stereotypical, they thought that Dolls would sleep in. Wrong. Most of the original Obsessionists all had a previous chance at popularity, but they denied it. Dawn had that chance too, but instead of actually joining a clique, she created her own. The Obsessionists were a group trying to make a name for themselves in the popularity war that constantly was being fought in their school. Sadly when Dawn released Alex, she became a Doll, and would always party, of be up at night for no apparent reason. Turns out the rest of the Dolls hooked her on caffeine, and she would have insomnia. Because of her hyperness, and bugging everyone, they sent her to boarding school.

"Are you okay?" Don asked, walking into the kitchen.

"We have about twenty minutes, and fourteen seconds left, and almost no one is awake yet!" The kid with insomnia who's name was Mary, rolled her eyes,

"Then just wake them up," she said, handing her a remote. After briefly examining it, Dawn finally recognized what it was. The base was rigged with speakers, and an intercom system, the remote was what controlled it all.

"Cover your ears," Dawn warned, turning on the stereo, and placing it in front of one of the intercom's microphones. Suddenly the sound of people screaming rang throughout the base as everyone was painfully awakened by Dragostea Din Tei (Numa Numa) on full volume. Quickly turning the stereo off, Dawn positioned herself so she was sitting in front of the microphone,

"Good morning everyone! As you can see, we have fifteen minutes before we are scheduled to be attacked with paint, your weapons should be in the basement, as well as ammo, please report to the kitchen **without**attempting to murder you captain, that is all," Dawn said all of this with a huge smile on her face, and an equally happy voice. She wasn't really happy, in fact, she was mad. Mad as in both angry, and crazy, along with the smile, her left eye was also twitching constantly, and her fists were balled up so tight that her knuckles were turning white.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Don asked after Dawn turned the intercom off,

"Of course I am! Why wouldn't I be?"

-twitch-

"Riiiiiight, if you need it, the number for the men in the white coats is right here," he told Mary, who just nodded in return.

* * *

**Back with Twilight...**

"What do you want Is?" she asked. It was around six now, still too early for her to be waking up.

"You have mail," Is responded, Isabel was around sixteen along with her twin Elizabeth. Like Dawn and Twilight, they were orphans, and preferred to stay that way, but unlike the two, they would rather be together instead of apart.

"Of course," Twilight sighed, taking the envelope from her hand. Not bothering to open it, she just st it down on the table next to her. It had been an hour already, and she still hadn't found the strength (or the motivation) to go back to her own room.

"You should look at it, it seems important," Is said, walking out of the library. Twilight gave the envelope a quick glance, it was different somehow. It was decorated, and had a strange seal on it. It looked like some of the envelopes her mother used, then again, that was a long time ago.

* * *

Okay, so nothing happened, I can (and should) to better.

Please Review!


	3. The Five Series War Day Four: Paint Ball

Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing

* * *

"AAAAHHHHHH!!" Dawn screamed, running as fast as she could. She had figured that since the Dolls were attacking their base, then she could easily raid theirs, and get their flag. And she was right. She was also right when she said that her team would force the Dolls to retreat. Sadly they retreated just as she was running away with the flag in her hand, so instead of retreating fully, they turned, and attacked her! Failing to dodge a paintball, Dawn stumbled, causing the Dolls to catch up with her. As a last resort, she did a forward flip, and tumbled down into a hole.

"Owwwwwww!!" she whined, after she landed. That was another reason that no one used the tunnels on this side! On the other side the tunnels were paved, and had lights, and everything, but nuuuuuu, not here! Here they had absolutely nothing!

"Hey! What are you doing here?" came a male voice through the darkness of the tunnels.

"Someone light a match will you?" The sound of shuffling could be heard as the apparent multiple persons in the tunnel all searched for a match. Dawn sighed, and turned on one of the many flashlights she always carried around with her during the war. She knew that the Dolls were going to return to their base eventually, so she had planned to use the tunnels anyway.

"Uh... Thanks. Now what are you doing down here? This is a closed off area!"

"One, I was attempting to complete my mission, and get back to base before the IDIOTS caught up with me, but apparently I've failed and two, no it's not,"

"What do you mean 'failed'?"

"They took their flag back, and now I'm standing here talking to some french dude that I don't even know!"

"Why you-!" he started but then stopped as the light that was illuminating the passage faded away and the girl he was talking to left.

"What a strange girl..." he muttered to himself right before the light disappeared completely.

* * *

**With the (now) fully and completely surprised/awake twin, who was ironically named Twilight...**

"ALEX, FRANCIS, GABBY, LI-SA, B, P, KA-CEY, GET IN HERE NOW!" she yelled through the intercom system in her mother's old office. (Note: when she yells names with the "-" in the middle, it means that that name belongs to more than one person, and she's calling both of them) Almost at once, nine people appeared in the office.

"Were you guys actually waiting for me to call you?" no one answered. "Anyway... LOOK AT THIS!!" She pulled out the open letter, and held it up.

"What is it?" Karolyn asked,

"It's a letter!" Caroline answered,

"I know it's a letter, stupid! I want to know what's on the letter!"

"Then-

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT IT!?" Twilight yelled at the two. Being around these people all of the time was really starting to get on her nerves.

"This letter has a royal seal on the envelope..."

"...and you know this how?"

"I read a lot okay? Now can we get back to the matter at hand?"

"Sure,"

"Go ahead,"

"Yeah,"

"Okay,"

"ALRIGHT ALREADY! Anyway, do you know what this means?"

"That you received a letter from the Queen of England?"

"...Caroline, you're ruining my fun,"

"I can't say that I'm sorry,"

"If you're going to act like this, you can go join my sister, OUTSIDE."

"No thanks, you may continue,"

_'Oh, what did I do to deserve this?'_

* * *

**Back to the now 'Virtually Unaware of her Surroundings' Twin, Dawn...**

"Where am I?" Dawn asked herself, out loud. Usually the tunnels went it one solid direction, but this one went through enough twists, and turns, that she had probably ended up backtracking somewhere, and just didn't know it.

"Ow!" She cried, falling on her butt. She had just walked right into a... Truck? Why was there a truck underground?

"Oi, Brat! Are you okay?"

_'Oh, please not again!' _Dawn stood up, and turned around, pointing her flashlight at the owner of the voice. The man gasped,

"YOU!!"

"Yes me, now do you know where we are, because I really need to get back before my team thinks I got captured."

"..."

"That means now..."

"Um... I think there's an exit in that direction..." He said, pointing at the other end of the truck.

"Much appreciated!" Dawn chimed, as she turned around.

"Hold on a second!" Her body froze,

"Is there a problem?"

"I never said we would let you go..." He said, grinning. Dawn gulped, this wasn't going to end well.

* * *

-laughs nervously- I'm sorry that took so long, it's just that my family went on vacation, and... Well you get the point. I brought my laptop, but I wasn't allowed to access my fanfiction account, instead I started to send the chapters to my cousin, Autumn, an had her post for my other story, but I forgot all about this one. Once again, Sorry! I'll get the next chapter out as soon as possible.


	4. Nightfall

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Hellsing" or any of the related characters.**

* * *

"Eep!"

"C'mon. We can't let you leave because you've seen us...?" Right after he finished his sentence, he noticed that Dawn had already left.

* * *

Dawn had run in the direction of the light, relieved to finally find an exit. She really didn't care for what the French dude had to say, she needed to get back to base before they dispatched a search party. After about five more minutes of running, she finally surfaced.

"Oh, finally!" She gasped, as she was bathed in a mello orange sunlight. Dawn loved the sun. She just couldn't bare the thought of never seeing it again. Checking her surroundings, she noticed that she wasn't in any known area within the battlefield...

"Shiz..." She muttered, looking around. She turned and looked toward the east, where in the distance, she could faintly see the outline of the apartment building that served as her base.

"How did I end up **_here _**of all places!?" At her current location once stood a military base, but it was abandoned after an 'accident' had occurred in their research. That was one memory she didn't want to resurrect. For a few seconds, she just stood there, watching as the last rays of light settled beyond the horizon. She never knew that the shabby old apartment could look so enchanting in the twilight's rays. She was lucky that she at least got to see that much before the sun went down. Snapping back to reality,

"**_This _**is going to take a while." She groaned, starting to walk toward the base. Of course, since she was far away from 'civilization', she had _other _means of transportation, but she had just been running for about five minutes, and she had already seen that there was **something **going on around there since there were people in the tunnels, so, who knew what was going on around there, and who, or 'what' might see her out there in the open.

"And where do you think _you're_going?" And that proved it. Dawn didn't dare turn around. "What's wrong? Don't want to answer? Cat got your tongue?" It was a male voice, she was sure that she had heard it somewhere before... But where? It must've been recent because she could remember the tone so very clearly... Dawn heard a strong, dark chuckle from behind her. Turning around, she found herself face to face with darkness. There was nothing there, and yet... The chuckling still remained.

"Looking for someone?" Hearing this from behind her once more, Dawn spun around again only to find more of the looming darkness. Wait a second, why was it so dark? The sun had only just gone down! She opened her mouth to speak but closed it quickly, finding that no sound would come out. Her throat was dry, and she was tired from running. She wished that night hadn't fallen so fast. If the sun were still up, then she probably wouldnt've been in this situation. Of course she really didn't blame the natural rotation of the Earth, instead, she blamed herself because she didn't run fast enough.

Turning around a few more times and finding nothing, Dawn became dizzy, as well as even more exhausted than she had been before! Dawn planted her feet in the ground and stood still, suddenly a small, but seemingly strong gust of wind came from behind her, and knocked her to the ground. This wasn't fun.

"Dawn Daemon (don't ask, I couldn't think of anything else), am I correct?" Said girl looked up to see a tall man, dressed in red, towering above her. All she did was give a slight, positive grunt in response. He smirked,

"Good, then I guess you're coming with me."

"Huh?" The man turned,

"Twin number two, follow me." Dawn rolled her eyes and let her face fall back in the dirt,

"Number two? ... Well, I _was_ born second, but that doesn't mean..." When she brought her head back up, she found herself face to face with... A dog? Instead of the man he had seen earlier and had expected to see, she saw this weird black dog in front of her... The dog seemed to smirk at her as it blinked innocently. There was nothing to be afraid of! It just blinked all... six... eyes...

"HOLY-!" Dawn scrambled backward in the opposite direction, but in no time found herself upside down, hanging from a weird tendon, which had emanated from the dog.

Alucard was trying _very_ hard to keep himself from laughing out loud. This girl was entertaining. He was going to make sure to have as much fun with her as he could before she had to be returned to the queen. Besides, if number two was this entertaining, he was excited to see what number one was like.

* * *

_**Back at the mansion...**_

"You mean to tell me that my sister and I are supposed to just drop **everything** that we're doing to come live with our aunt in England who just HAPPENS to be the queen?" Twilight had been basically freaking out for the past few hours, and the news she had just gotten from her current 'visitor' wasn't helping her one little bit.

"Well, um... Yes, but if you look at it from a brighter angle, I guess this could be a wonderful opportunity for you two. I mean, there are a lot of differen't sites that you'll be able to visit, and isn't it every girl's dream to go to London?" Twilight glared at her guest,

"Paris, and no, that's not _every_ girl's dream, just some. I'd prefer to go visit the Great Wall of China, or maybe the Sydney Opera House. NOT** LONDON."**

"But, London has tons of culture, art, ect. So I honestly don't see why-

"Shut it!" Twilight took a deep breath to keep herself from exploding at her guest. She was the type of person who could grow too attached to one thing in a short amount of time and then kill someone to keep her obsession untouched. Her poor sister was a victim of a few of her 'moods'. Twilight would be violent only if she was defending a cause. Besides that, she was a pacifist. Sadly for the woman across from her, she was overly attached to where she lived and didn't want to leave unless they had a good reason. This didn't count.

"But-!"

"I don't wanna hear it! Now, not to be rude, but I think it's time for you to leave."

"But I-!"

"She said leave." Elizabeth said, walking into the room, accompanied by her twin, as always.

"And we'd hate to be forced to call the police." Isabella added.

"I'm going..." Our dear guest, Seras, left the house, sure that her master was not going to like this bit of news.


End file.
